


|𝓦𝓗𝓔𝓡𝓔𝓥𝓔𝓡 𝓨𝓞𝓤 𝓐𝓡𝓔|  |LEE MINHO|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: |𝓦𝓗𝓔𝓡𝓔𝓥𝓔𝓡 𝓨𝓞𝓤 𝓐𝓡𝓔| [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: |𝓦𝓗𝓔𝓡𝓔𝓥𝓔𝓡 𝓨𝓞𝓤 𝓐𝓡𝓔||ᴱᵛᵉʳʸ ⁿⁱᵍʰᵗ ᴵ ᵃˡᵐᵒˢᵗ ᶜᵃˡˡ ʸᵒᵘ|"For a while we pretended that we never had to end it. But we knew we'd have to say goodbye. You were crying at the airport, when they finally closed the plane door I could barely hold it all inside.""Torn in two~ And I know I shouldn't tell you but I just can't stop thinking of youWherever you are. You~ Wherever you are. Every night I almost call you, just to say it always will be you. Wherever you are."Devin Adams, has been best friends with Lee Minho her whole life, but what he doesn't know is that Devin is moving to another state for high school, and all she wants to do is spend her last couple weeks with him.





	1. 1: 𝓕𝓸𝓻 𝓪 𝔀𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓮 𝔀𝓮 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓱𝓪𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓲𝓽

** **

**|𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓻𝓮|**

**1: 𝓕𝓸𝓻 𝓪 𝔀𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓮 𝔀𝓮 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓱𝓪𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓲𝓽**

**"And we live like legends now, know that would never die"  
TOVE LO: GOT LOVE**

**Devin’s P.O.V**

**“Minnie!!” I yelled and Minho turned around with a smile on his face and I ran into his arms and he held on to my back, while my legs were around his waist, and my hands were around his neck**

**“God, you’re heavy!” Minho complained and I scrunch up my face**

**“Wow! Rude!” I whine and he laughed**

**“You’re such a freaking baby.” He told me and I giggle and nod**

**“I know but you love me for it.” I say to him and he chuckled**

**“Where did you get that idea?” He asked and I was offended**

**“Put me down, you hurt my feelings.” I say struggling to get out of his grip, but he had a tight grip on my waist “Wahhh!!! Help me, I’m being attacked!” I yell at the top of my lungs and Minho just laughed at me and I groan, letting my body untense and I let my face get buried in his shoulder “Ugh, meanie! Okay, fine you win.” I say with a pout on my face**

**“You’re a child.” He says he lets me go and I’m almost fell... ugh it sucks being short as I am. 4’8. I’m a pea in a pod, as Minho says. But, I can’t get mad at him, he’s my best friend. We’ve been friends since we were babies and in diapers. We just have that huge bond with each other. But, what he doesn’t know is that this week is my last week being with him. School is almost over, and when that year ends, my parents and I are moving to a completely different state. I know it’s gonna break Minho apart, but I just don’t know how to tell him. **

**“So where do you want to go?” I ask him as I held onto his hand and he shrugged**

**“I don’t know.” He says truthfully and I sigh**

**“Well then I’m gonna go home.” I say and I start walking away until I feel Minho grab me and throw me over his shoulder “Hey, put me down!” I yell and he shook his head**

**“Nope, not gonna, cause if I do you’ll run away and I don’t want that.” He says and I sigh, why does he have to be so cute- wait did I just say that? I mean, I’ve known him all my life. **

**“I promise I won’t run away if you put me down. Pretty pwease.” I say with cuteness in my voice**

**“Ugh, fine, you big baby.” He says and he put me down and I smiled showing my teeth, and he smiled and ruffled my hair, and that made me glare at him, puffing out my cheeks “Aww, it’s squirrel cheeks~” He says cutely while squishing my cheeks and I slap his hands away from my face**

**“Let’s just go home.” I say and he nods, and he took ahold of my hand and we started walking.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were almost to my house, and I saw this guy (a highschool guy in like 10-11th grade) walk past us and he eyed me up and down and licked his lips, and I scoffed**

**“Fucking perv!” I yell and he looked at me shocked and then ran off and Minho chuckled**

**“Your mom taught you well.” He says and I laugh**

**“Yeah, I find all guys gross, except for you of course.” I say to him and he smiled**

**“I don’t know if I should be offended by that or not.” He says and I laugh**

**“Take it as a complement.” I say and he nodded and then sighed, “I can’t believe we’re now in high school.” I say to Minho, but it’s sad that I’m not gonna be there with him for it. **

**“I know! We’re gonna have so much fun!” He says excitedly, and I sigh sadly, and Minho took notice of that**

**“Dev, is something wrong?” He asked me, but I stayed silent, as we walked up the steps to my house and walk in, and I saw empty boxes everywhere... crap! “What’s going on here?” Minho asked and I sigh, as I saw my parents walk in the room**

**“Oh, Minho, sweetie, didn’t expect to see you here.” Mom says and he was confused**

**“I’m always here, Mrs. Adams.” He said with confusion in his voice, “But, what’s happening?” He asked and my mom and dad looked at me with this worrying look, and I gave this pleading look of not to tell him**

**“Devin, didn’t tell you, sweetheart?” Mom asked, and I clench my eyes shut, and Minho was even more confused**

**“Tell me what?” He asked**

**“We’re moving.” Dad says and I sighed **

**“Like moving houses?” Minho asked and I feel like I’m gonna crush his heart**

**“No, Minho.” I say and he looked at me with this look in his eyes, that I couldn’t read, and I took both of his hands, and he held on tight, “We’re moving states.” I continued and all the color from his beautiful eyes, had vanished **

**“Were you ever gonna tell me?” He asked and I saw that my parents have left the room to give me and Minho privacy**

**“Yes-” I start but Minho cut me off**

**“When? When you had one day left?!” He yelled and I sighed**

**“I didn’t know how to tell you.” I say with tears welling up in my eyes, and Minho took notice of that**

**“No, Devin, don’t cry.” He says with a soft voice, and he wrapped his arms around me and I placed my head on his chest “When do you leave?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“In three weeks.” I tell him and we pulled back**

**“Okay, so we have a month together.” He says with a small smile “Let’s make it count.” He continued and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I say and he pulled me back into his arms and we both held on tight.**

**“I love you, Devin, you know that, right?” He asked, and I nodded and smiled**

**“I love you too, Minho.” I say**

**A/N**

**  
** **Welcome to the story that was supposed to out one month ago haha!!**

**Oh, by the way, they’re saying ‘I love you’ as a friend thing (they don't have feelings for each other yet haha)**

**OH BY THE WAY THEY ARE 14!!**

**BUT THEY ARE TWO DAYS APART!!**

**This story is gonna have hella angst, a little fluff, a little comedy, mentions of anxiety, and some homophobic words (BECAUSE I’M HAVING THE REST OF SKZ IN HERE... try to guess which ones I put into a relationship!)**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	2. 2: 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝔀𝓮 𝓴𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝔀𝓮 𝓱𝓪𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓪𝔂 𝓰𝓸𝓸𝓭𝓫𝔂𝓮

**|𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓻𝓮|**

**2: 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝔀𝓮 𝓴𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝔀𝓮 𝓱𝓪𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓪𝔂 𝓰𝓸𝓸𝓭𝓫𝔂𝓮**

**“I am lonely, lonely heart, waiting for someone to take me home.”** **  
** **TOVE LO: STRANGER**

**Devin’s P.O.V**

**Ah! The first day of summer. This is gonna be the best summer ever- wait I’m moving in a month. Oh yeah, this summer's gonna suck ass! I get up from my bed, that I’m gonna miss, because this bed has the best mattress ever, and me and Minho have slept on this bed for 7 years, why do I have to move now? I get dressed, brush my hair, put it in a messy bun, because I couldn’t really give a crap about my hair, and I walked down to see all the empty boxes out, my parents sure do love to be ahead of the time, do they? I mean, we don’t have to pack for at least two weeks, so I don’t know why they have these empty boxes out.**

**“Hey, Devin.” Mom greets and I waved slightly**

**“I’m gonna hang out with Minho, today.” I say and I walked out of the house, without giving them a chance of saying anything, because I really don’t want to talk with them.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------** **  
** **⚠️MENTIONS OF HOMOPHOBIC WORDS⚠️**

**“Okay, so we got 21 days before you leave, so I suggest we do all the things that we couldn’t do before!” Minho exclaimed as we were drinking our milkshakes**

**“You mean, the things that you’re scared of doing cause it involves heights?” I ask and he shrunk down**

**“Buzzkill.” He says with a pout on his face and I laugh, and I then see these two guys getting messed with by these other guys, and I groan “What?” He asked and he turned around to see the boys getting messed with, and then turned to face me, “Devin, that isn’t our problem.” He says to me but I just couldn’t shake the feeling off, so I walked up to the guys**

**“Hey, why don’t you back off?” I suggest, and the boys look at me and start laughing because of how small I am**

**“Aww, is the little pint size, trying to be tough, go back to mommy little baby.” They say as grab on to my cheeks and pinch them like I was a child, and I slap his hands off, and I kick him in the knees, so it knocked him down and I grab the other guys arm and I bent it behind him and did the same thing with the other guy, and I heard them scream out of pain **

**“Don’t touch me.” I say to them**

**“Oh my god, you fucking psycho let us go!” The first guy said and I then threw them to the ground **

**“Get out of here.” I tell the two guys**

**“Oh you’ll regret this you little bitch, we’re coming back for you and you two faggots!” The second guy yelled and they ran off leaving the two boys shocked**

**“You’re welcome.” I say and I went back over to Minho, and I saw the two boys walk over to us**

**“Oh my god, you’re so cool, what’s your name?” The one with freckles asked me **

**“Devin.” I say to him and I hear Minho clear his throat, and I roll my eyes “And this is Minho.” I say introducing them to Minho**

**“Well, I’m Felix, and this is my boyfriend Changbin.” The freckled boy said and I nodded **

**“Can we sit with you?” Changbin asked and I looked at Minho and he nodded so I look back at them and nodded, and they sat down at the table**

**“How did you even do that?” Felix asked me and I shrug**

**“Devin, don’t lie.” Minho says and I roll my eyes “She’s been trained by her mom, to do all this fighting and protecting herself...” Minho says but he kinda trailed off to the reason why**

**“What’s the reason, though?” Changbin asked and Minho looked at me and I nodded**

**“I’m a victim of sexual assault.” I say to them and Minho looked down guilty “Minho, quit acting like it was your fault.” I say to him and he sighed**

**“Sorry, it’s just that I still feel guilty.” He says and I sigh**

**“Well, stop it, because I already said to you a MILLION times that’s not your fault.” I say emphasizing on the word ‘million’**

**“Did it ever go to court?” Felix asked trying to be gentle on the subject and I shook my head**

**“Nope. Instead of sitting around and waiting for it to happen again, my mom has been teaching me how to fight and defend myself incase it does happen again.” I say to him and they nodded**

**“You’re a badass.” Felix says to me and I laugh**

**“How are old are you two anyway? Me and Felix are 16, about to turn 17.” Changbin asked and we both looked at each other and then back to them**

**“We’re both 14.” We say and they widened their eyes**

**“No way!” They both yell and we nodded**

**“We’re born in October, just two days apart.” I say and Felix was amazed**

**“Wow! Cool! When’s your birthdays?” Felix asked us**

**“Mine is October 23rd and Minho’s birthday is October 25th.” I say **

**“Wow. You guys must’ve been best friends forever.” Changbin says and we nodded**

**“Yeah. We are. But, it’s sad that this is the first time we aren’t gonna be spending our birthday together.” Minho said sadly**

**“What? Why?” Felix asked**

**“I’m moving to another state in a month.” I say to them and they frowned**

**“Sad we only get to know you for a few weeks, but hey, you guys wanna meet our friends?” Felix asked and me and Minho looked at each other**

**“Don’t worry, they’re pretty nice, Seungmin is a devil child, but he’s pretty sweet with Hyunjin. Jeongin is a whole ass baby. And oh my god, Jisung he’s a crackhead.” Felix says and I laugh softly and me and Minho looked at each other again and nodded**

**“Okay.” Me and Minho say and they both cheered**

**“Okay, let’s go!” Changbin says and we started to follow them... I really hope they’re not gonna murder us.**

**A/N**

**Okay I decided Minho and Devin are gonna meet the rest of the boys in the next chapter!!!**

**So this is kinda like part 1!!**

**But yeah, this is gonna be like an AU where everybody in the maknae line of SKZ is older than Minho (EX: SEUNGMIN, JEONGIN, FELIX, CHANGBIN (EVEN THOUGH HE IS APART OF HYUNG LINE BUT YOU GET WHAT I MEAN), JISUNG, & HYUNJIN)**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE] **


End file.
